


Lange Wege

by Laerche91



Series: Langer Weg, beginnt am Anfang [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry Potter wurde gezwungen am Trmagischen Turnier teilzunehmen, doch niemand hätte mit den Ergebnissen dieses Weges gerechnet, als er es auch gewann. Das Schicksal wählte ihn aus, und er fühlte sich wie die Scheiße geritten. Ein Mädchen zu werden, und dann noch Verträge, alte Wege!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte selbst gehört mir, damit meine ich die Idee an sich und alles was passiert. Die Personen und die Bücher, der Harry Potter Reihe aber der verehrten J.K.Rowling. 
> 
> Meine Grammatik, Rechtschreibung etc ist in Arbeit, entschuldigt die Fehler und sagt mir falls der Lesefluss zu sehr gestört wird.

Kapitel 1  
24.6.1995

Angst, war in seinem ganzen Körper. Er zitterte immer noch, und seine Gedanken wirbelten über die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit.  
Die letzten Tage waren ein einziges wirr war gewesen, und auch wenn er nach den Ereinissen verständisvoller Weise Ruhe bräuchte bekam er sie nicht.  
Diese Szene, als der Andere starb und das Licht auf hörte in dessen Augen zu sein, der Moment als er gefesselt am Grab hing und diese kleine verräterriche Ratte beobachtet hatte.  
Dann diese zischelnde Stimme, die es verlangte und bekam von der Ratte.  
Sein Blut wurde verwendet.  
Der Arm schmerzte noch immer, es war wohl auch ein vergifteter Dolch gewesen der durch seine Haut schnitt. Dann wurde sein Blut verwendet und in einer Welle dunkler Magie erschien er. Der Dunkle. Der dunkle Lord und der Grund seiner toten Eltern. Dann kam das Duell und er, der so gut wie kein Training hatte sollte gegen einen mächtigen Gegner antreten. 

Als sich die Stäbe verbanden, und er die geisterhaften Gestalten der Toten vor sich hatte, zerbrach sein Herz. Er konnte mit seinen Eltern sprechen zugleich auch nicht. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen, und zog die Decke über den Kopf.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Körper und sein Arm, alles. Und die Gedanken wirbelten. Er konnte nicht aufhören die Bilder zu sehen.  
Die Rückkehr, der Verrat seinen sogenannten Lehrers, der nur ein gefälschter gewesen war.  
Dann noch die Befragung seinen Direktors und es vergingen Stunden, als endlich jemand daran dachte ihn in den Krankenflügel zu schicken.  
Hier war er nun.  
Lag auf den schmalen Bett, die Decke über den Kopf und alleine.  
Seine Gedanken verwüstet und in seinem Kopf diese Erinnerungen. Dann noch diese Schmerzen und er presste seine Finger an die Schläfen. Warum merkte es niemand, dass seine grüne Augen vor Schmerz verschleiert war.

„Mr. Potter...“, hörte er eine Stimme neben sich.  
Erst wollte er sich verstecken, doch dann ertönte wieder diese Stimme und er traute sich unter der Decke hervor. Zunächst sah er niemanden.  
Doch ein Räuspern lenkte seinen Blick neben sein Bett und weiter unten.  
Da stand ein Kobold.  
Und nicht irgendeinen sondern denjenigen, der er an seinem ersten Tag in der Zauberwelt gesehen hatte. Seine spitzen Ohren und Zähne waren ein Zeichen für die Kobolde, dazu die kleine Gestalt. Dieser war in feinen Roben aus dunklem samtigen Blau mit dunkelroten Applikationen bekleidet.  
Es war Griphook. 

„Mr. Potter, können sie mir einen Moment ihrer Zeit geben. Es wäre wichtig, und wir müssten es schnell machen...“, sprach dieser weiter.  
Dessen dunklen Augen wirkten besorgt.  
Mr. Potter oder auch Harry Potter setzte sich auf, und nickte dem Kobold zu, zugleich bildeten sich Fragen.  
Warum schnell?

Als hätte es Griphook geahnt, wessen Frage in ihm brannte, zog dieser einen Zauberstab und murmelte einen kleinen Zauber.  
Harry nahm eine blaue leuchtende Kugel um sich wahr und begutachtete des Kobold.  
„Mr. Potter, sie sind heute morgen am 24.6.1995 zum offiziellen Sieger in ihrer Abwesenheut gekürt wurden, alleine durch die Teilnahme und noch mehr durch den Sieg. Da sie ihre Magie, ihre Ehre und in eigenem Ermessen ihr Leben geschützt und vereidigt haben, hat sie die Magie selbst emanzipiert und somit sind sie volljährig, sowie das Oberhaupt der Familie Potter, Lord Potter.“  
Nach dieser Erklärung schaute Harry mehr als verwirrt, zugleich spürte er eine kleine magische Welle um sich.  
Es war warm und beruhigend.  
Fragend öffnete er seinen Mund.

„Bevor sie etwas sagen, sollte ich sie darüber informieren, das sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch weitere Erbschaften haben, und somit noch mehrere Lordships haben könnten...“  
„Stopp, Lordship, Erbschaften...ich ein Lord? So etwas gibt es in der Zauberwelt...“, unterbrach Harry.

„Ja, my Lord. Aber wussten sie dies nicht...?“

„Nein, sollte ich...“

„Ja, es war die Aufgabe ihres Vormunds sie darüber aufzuklären...es ist ein Teil der Vormundschaft, und neben regelmäßigen Treffen, muss auch eine ausreichende Bildung des Erben vorhanden sein.“

Harry hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, denn er stolperte nicht nur über einige Begrifflichkeiten sondern auch der Erklärung selbst.  
Die Dursleys sollten sich drum kümmern, dachte er.

„Meine Tante sollte sich darum kümmern...“,sprach er verwirrt.  
„Nein, nicht ihre Tante. Denn auch wenn sie ihre Blutsverwandte ist, so hat sie keine Magie und ist somit nicht berechtigt sich darum zu kümmern. Jedes magisches Kind braucht einen magischen Vormund, obwohl es auch Squibs seien können. Bei ihnen ist es Albus Dumbledore, da ihr Pate Lord Sirius Black ebenfalls weg fiel....“, wurde der Kobold von Harry unterbrochen.

„Proffesor Dumbledore...er ist doch nur Schulleiter. Warum? Ich verstehe das nicht, wenn er mein Vormund ist. Muss ich nicht auch bei ihm leben...?“  
„Nein, der magische Vormund kann auch andere Wohnmöglichkeiten nutzen. So ist es zum Beispiel bei Muggelgeborenen, diese haben ihren Hauslehrer als magischen Vormund sobald sie Hogwarts besuchen, zuvor ist ein Beamter aus dem magischen Minesteriumsabteilung Kinder und Bildung. Bei ihnen ist es Dumbledore...wussten sie dies nicht?“

Kopf schüttelnd, verwirrt und überwältigt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. 

„Lord Potter, dies ist ein Skandal. Sie sind nicht nur ein Erbe einer einflussreichen und mächtigen Familie, sondern auch der eingesetzte Erbe der Familie Black durch ihren Paten und der Verbindung ihrer Großmutter mit dieser Familie...haben sie Dumbledore in ihrer Kindheit nicht gesehen, oder Tutoren erhalten?“, fragte der Kobold geschockt.  
Als der junge Mann der Kopf schüttelte, wurde der Kobold besorgt und blickt diesen an.  
Er war klein, dünn und definitiv, nicht nur von den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit beeinflusst.  
Der Kobold zuckt kurz, da seine Ohren das wiederkommen der Krankenschwester vernahm.  
Schnell kramte er in seiner Robentasche und zog ein Armband heraus.  
Es war eine kleines goldenes Armband mit einem grünen Stein, ein kleiner Smaragd würden Kenner entdecken.  
Er schnappte sich die Hand verkrampfte Hand des Jungen und legte das Armband an.  
Schnell bat er den jungen Lord eindringlich zuzuhören. 

„Hören sie Lord Potter, für ihre weiteren Erbschaften müssen sie zu Gringotts kommen. Sie sind jetzt volljährig, doch mein Rad ist, das sie bis Schulferienbeginn unwissend spielen. Das ist größer als Sie meinen. Wenn die Ferien beginnen, und sie ihre Sachen bei ihrer Tante geholt haben, nehmen sie den Smaragd mit ihrer anderen Hand zwischen den Fingern und sagen meinen Namen. Dann wird der Portschlüssel sie darin, sie in die geschützte Halle von Gringotts bringen...Machen sie es erst in den Ferien.“, sprach er nochmal deutlich und nahm durch sein gutes Gehör die Tür des Flügels auf und zu gehen. 

Er wartete nur kurz auf das Nicken des Jungen und verschwand in einem kleinen Geräusch, wie ein Pochen.  
Zurück ließ er einen verwirrten jungen Mann.  
Harry blickte verdutzt auf die Stelle wo zuvor noch der Kobold stand.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf sein rechtes Handgelenk und begutachtete das feingliedrige goldene Armband.  
Er versteckte es zu unter dem Ärmel seines Pullovers, als der Vorhang um sein Bett geöffnet wurde und die Matrone erschien.  
Madame Pomfrey schaute besorgt auf ihr Sorgenkind. Der Junge war ihrer Meinung nahc schon immer klein, und dünn gewesen.  
Sie hatte immer eine Überprüfung machen wollen, doch der Direktor hatte sie aufgehalten, das er schon in seiner Kindheit so war.  
Würde nicht soviel essen wollen und selbst die Tutoren, hätten dies wahrgenommen. In ihrem Job, hatte sie trotzdem dafür gesorgt, dass die Hauselfen Harry jeden Morgen Tränke in sein Getränk getan haben. Nährstoff und Vitamin Tränke, doch es schien nie gut anzusetzen. Jetzt nach den Ereignissen war der Junge nicht wieder zu erkennen.  
Zittern nahm sie war, aufgrund der Angst wahrscheinlich.  
Noch dünner, Ringe unter den Augen. Prellungen, Schnitte und die aufgerissene Haut an dem einen Arm. Schmerzen erkannte sie in seinen Augen und schwang den Zauberstab. Das Zucken des Jungen nahm sie besorgt war. Und dann sah sie die Erleichterung in dessen Augen, als die Schmerzen etwas nach ließen.

„Wie geht es dir Harry...?“, fragte sie ihren Schützling. 

„Gut, Poppey...“, kam ein bekanntes Murmeln zurück.

„Harry.“

„Ja, ok. Nach ihrem Zauber besser...doch ich kann nicht aufhören zu zittern. Und meine Gedanken, diese Bilder. Ich...“, versuchte Harry ihr mitzuteilen.  
Doch die ersten Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Ein Schluchzen entfloh seinen Lippen, zitternd umarmte er sich selbst und verlor sich völlig.  
Poppey legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und nahm ihn dann in den Arm. 

„Gut Harry, lass es raus...ich bin da. Du bist nicht allein...“, sowie weitere Nichtigkeiten flüsterte sie zu ihm. 

Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie würde Harry bis Schulende bei sich behalten, und selbst der Direktor würde sie nicht aufhalten.  
Der junge Mann hatte genug mitgemacht. Sie war so besorgt gewesen, als sie neben dem Feld des Labyrinthes gewartet hatte.  
Einen drei Jahre jüngeren an diesem bestialischen Turnier teilnehmen zu lassen. Es hätte doch bestimmt Möglichkeiten gegeben, ihn zu schützen.  
Fest umarmte sie ihn weiter und versuchte ihn zu ermutigen alles raus zu lassen. Weine, dachte sie, weine.

26.6.1995  
Ein paar Tage später befand sich Harry entgegen dem Willen von Dumbledore immer noch im Krankenflügel.  
Seine Matrone, die schuleigene Krankschwester beziehungsweise sogar Heilerin, hatte einen Heilantrag gestellt und mitgeteilt, das der junge Mann bis zum Schulende in den Gefilden des Krankenflügels bleiben würde.  
Natürlich hatte der Direktor versucht den Jungen der lebt, aus dem Flügel zu locken.  
Doch dieser schlief meist als er selbst erschien.  
Und Poppey war immer in der Nähe, so musste er es lassen.  
Vielleicht kam er auch besser wieder an den Jungen dran, wenn er dies jetzt einfach zu ließ.  
Also entschloß sich der über hundertjärige Mann dies wohlwollend zuzulassen.  
Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er sein Büro, um zum Flügel zu gelangen und erwischte Poppey, und einen wachen Harry Potter. 

„Ahh, Harry mein lieber Junge. Wie schön sie wach zu erleben, ich habe gehört das sie noch etwas hier bleiben möchten um sich zu erholen. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, und lasse dies jetzt für dich zu. Bis zum 1.7., also Schulende darfst du gerne hierbleiben und dann gestärkt wiederkommen.“, meinte er Größväterlich und ging. 

So verpasste er auch das Gesicht der beiden Anderen.  
Harry wurde nämlich von allen Handlungen Poppeys informiert.  
Also wusste er, das es nicht die Entscheidung von dem Direktor war, sondern die der Heilerin.

„Poppey...war das ernst gemeint...“, stotterte Harry über den offensichtlichen Plan des Direktors.

„Ich befürchte Harry...aber jetzt iss.“ 

Harry kam dem nach, doch leider schafft er nicht so viel.  
Aus ihm unbekannten Gründen hatten die Schmerzen nicht aufgehört. Sein ganzer Körper bestand aus Schmerz und auch wenn Poppey viel testete und viel tat, hatte sie selbst auch nicht die Ursache dafür.  
Besorgt dachte er über den Moment nach, wenn er bei seiner Tante war, da er nicht die Handlungen seines Onkels vorhersagen konnte.

28.6.1995  
Zwei Tage später besuchten ihn seine Freunde.  
Diese waren schon öfters dagewesen, aber Harry hatte durch den Schmerz, die Sorgen und der Angst nicht die Kraft lange wach zu bleiben.  
So lieb wie diese es meinten, drängten sie sehr, nach Erzählungen und wollten Gesellschaft leisten, die Harry ihnen einfach nicht geben konnten. Hermione versuchte ihn was bei zu bringen, während Ron entweder meckerte, oder über einfach nicht so wichtige Sachen sprach. Harry versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich.

„Hi Harry, hast du die Hausaufgaben schon angefangen?“, überfiel ihn die braunhaarige lockige junge Frau.

„Mine...“, sprach Harry.

„Was, wenn du schon hier bist, kannst du auch was tun...“, machte sie weiter.

„Hermione...“, kam die Stimme seines anderen Freundes.  
Der junge Mann mit den roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und heller Haut, stand daneben und versuchte sie aufzuhalten.  
Er sah seinem Kumpel die Schmerzen an. Und auch wie sich die Matrone näherte.

„Es ist wichtig. Und du weist, dass du bei deinen Verwandten nicht dazu kommen wirst. Also es ist Verwandlung, es geht um die Verdeutlichung des inneren Prozesses. Soll ich dir die Bücher besorgen...“

„Miss Granger, darf ich wissen, was sie dort tun?“, erklang Pomfreys Stimme.

„Ich...Ich wollte.“

„Ja, wollten sie meinen kranken Patienten der, eindeutig Ruhe benötigt, Schmerzen hat und extra hier ist, mit Hausaufgaben belästigen....“, weiter kam sie nicht.

„OH, Nein. Es tut mir leid, ich...Harry. Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich war einfach zu schnell...“, brach die Hexe zusammen.

Seufzend beruhigte er seine Freundin.  
Kurz darauf plauderten die Drei, weniger um Schule oder die bevorstehenden Ferien.  
Als einfach über lustige Geschichten, und Witze, Tratsch und nichts zum Aufregen für den jungen Mann.  
Als die zwei Streithähne bekannten Gryffendors sich wieder stritten, über ein Kissen für Harry.  
So merkten sie auch nicht die Stille, doch nach einigen Momenten machte sie Pomfrey dazu aufmerksam.

„Ihr zwei, schaut mal...“, und zeigte auf Harry. Der lag schlafend in seinen Bett, wenn auch mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh, ist er immer noch so müde...“, fragte Ron.

„Ja, er wird noch Zeit brauchen. Um sich zu erholen, bei dem war er erlebt hat.“

Beide nickten, und verabschiedeten dich lächelnd und zugleich besorgt.

„Du hast gute Freunde, Harry...“, flüsterte die Matrone und deckte diesen richtig zu.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginn der Sommerferien...

Kapitel 2  
1.7.1995

„Hast du schon alles gepackt?“, kam die Stimme der Schulheilerin hinter ihm. Harry begutachtete gerade seinen Koffer, den die Hauselfen ihm gebracht hatten.   
Er warf noch einmal einen Blick rein und musste ein Zucken unterdrücken, da sein Rücken und alles andere protestierte.   
Es tat immer noch alles weh. 

„Ich müsste alles haben...danke, das ich hier bleiben konnte die letzten Wochen.“, bedankte er sich.

„Ach, Harry. Dafür musst du mir nicht danken, nicht nur als Heilerin musste ich das tun, sondern auch als jemand der dich sehr schätzt...“, unterbrach sie sich, als sie Harrys Blick entdeckte.   
Dieser hatte sich ihr zugewendet und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Sorry...“, murmelte er und versuchte sich zurückzuhalten.   
Doch Poppey kannte ihn inzwischen gut und nahm ihn in den Armen.   
Harry presste sich an sie und schluchzte auf.  
Ihm tat sein Verhalten leid, und noch mehr, weil er nicht wusste was mit ihm los war.   
Neben den Schmerzen, schienen seine Gefühle Achterbahn zu fahren.  
„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist, es ist alles...einfach zu viel.“

Harrys Erklärung war für Poppey verständlich, der junge Mann hatte nicht nur ein schwieriges Leben, sondern auch ein Trauma erlitten.   
Seufzend strich sie ihn über die Stirn, und drückte ihn noch einmal. 

„Denk bitte auch daran, alle Tränke regelmäßig zu nehmen. Damit wird es dir besser gehen, und geht es deinem Körper besser dann geht es dir auch auf andere Weise besser. Also die Nährtränke...“  
„Morgens und Abend, aber nur einen halben Trank jeweils...“,erklärte Harry.

„Sehr gut, was ist mit den Knochentrank...“

„Einen Tropfen jeden Tag, am besten Abends, da sie müde machen.“, und hielt den kleinen eisblauen Trank in dem runden Flakon hoch.  
„Und was ist mit den Nerventrank für deinen verletzten Arm...?“

„Nur morgens ungefähr drei Tropfen mit Hilfe eines Waschlappens vorsichtig drauf tunken. Doch nach zehn, nein fünf Minuten oder...?“

„Zwanzig Minuten einwirken lassen und dann mit Wasser abwaschen. Und denk dran Den Schmerztrank nur zu nehmen wenn es nicht aushaltbar ist und den Traumlos...“

„...alle drei Nächte fünf Tropfen in Wasser vor dem Schlafen.“, beendete Harry den Satz und lächelte sie an.

Beide wurden unterbrochen von der Türe des Krankenflügels, das Knarren war unerkennbar und herein schlüpfte eine junge Frau. D  
unkelbraune dicke Locken, kaffebraune Augen und helle Haut, in der Uniform der Schule mit der unverkennbaren Gyffendore Krawatte.   
Sie lächelte als sie Harry entdeckte und kam zu beiden. 

„Harry der Zug fährt gleich los, hast du alles?“, fragte sie.

„Ja, ich habe alles...wollte mich nur noch verabschieden...“, sagte er und wendete sich an Poppey, diese schmunzelte und schaute noch einmal besorgt zu ihm. 

„Harry, pass bloß auf...ich möchte das du auf dich auf passt.“

„Mach ich...“

Sie beide verabschiedeten sich ,und Harry und Hermine gingen zum Zug.   
Das Abschlussfest hatte Harry ausgelassen, da es ihm nicht gut ging.   
Auch jetzt der Gang zum Zug, auch wenn ein Teil der Strecken mit den Theastralen in den Kutschen war. Im Zug mit seinen Freunden in einem Abteil sitzend fühlte er sich mehr als erledigt.   
Keuchend nahm er Platz und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster, sich seine Brust reibend, wollte er die Schmerzen weg scheuchen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.   
Und es nahm ihn seinen Verstand, durch die Schmerzen konnte er sich nicht zusammenhalten.   
Es machte ihm Angst. 

„Alles ok, Harry...?“, kam die Stimme seines besten Freundes von der Seite. 

Der Junge mit den roten Haaren, war viel größer als er selbst, die roten Haare hatten sich langsam in ein dunkleres Rot wie das seiner älteren Bruders verwandelt, dazu die blauen Augen und das starke Auftreten wirkte inzwischen auf einen großen Teil sehr attraktiv. 

„Es muss schon gehen...“, sagte er. 

Die anderen schauten sich besorgt an und versuchten die Zugfahrt diesen aufzumuntern.   
Sie erzählten lustige Geschichten, aßen Süßigkeiten und machten Scherze.   
Die Geschichten waren teils frei erfunden, aber ein Stückchen half es ihn abzulenken.   
Doch der Schmerz hielt sich nicht auf. 

Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf nach dem Anderen gemacht.   
Schmerzlich bewusst verkrampfte sich alles, er hatte Angst, was war das. 

Nur schmerzlich schaffte er es sich Richtung Toilette zu bewegen.   
Dort nahm er die Tropfen des Schmerztrankes und versuchte gegen den Schmerz zu atmen.   
Nach ein paar Momenten konnte er nur erleichternd ausatmen, als der Schmerz nur noch zu einem kleinen summen im Hinterkopf wurde. 

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte jemand vor der Türe der Toilette.

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür und erblickte einen dunkelroten Kopf, es war die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes.   
Diese blickte besorgt zu ihm auf. 

„Es geht schon, Ginny...“, seufzte er und rückte seine Brille zu recht. 

Die grünen Augen waren etwas verschleiert, aber das viel dem jungen Mädchen vor sich nicht auf.   
Ein kurze Zeit darauf zogen sich alle die normalen Sachen an.   
Auch wenn sich Harry mehr schämte über seine zu großen Sachen, war er jetzt dankbar, das die Klamotten ihn nicht einengten.   
Der zu große Pullover, und die Hose saßen nicht zu eng an, und daher hatte Harry das Gefühl atmen zu können. 

Am Bahnhof in London ankommend hatte sein Schmerzmittel die volle Wirkung entfaltet, und Harry verabschiedete dich schnell von allen.   
Auch wenn das ganze nicht einfacher war, aber die Besorgnis in den Augen der anderen zu sehen machte es nur noch schwerer.   
Sie wollten nur helfen und unterstützen, doch wenn selbst Poppey nicht helfen konnte.   
Wie sollten es seine Freunde tun? 

Er hatte sein Gepäck bei sich und seine Eule Hedwig, und drängte sich durch die Massen am Bahnhof.   
Es war ein warmer Sommertag und durch die Stadt, wurde es noch heißer und schwüler.   
An den Treppen zum Bahnhof stand sein Onkel, der große dicke Mann trug seinen Bauch mit falschen Bewusstsein vor sich, als könnte man stolz sein.   
Das rote Gesicht, und die dröhnende Stimme ließen Harry erzittern. 

„Junge, beeil dich...“, und sein Onkel Vernon lief los. 

Oder besser watschelte.  
Harry folgte seufzend.   
Am Auto packte Harry seine schweren Sachen ein, während sein Onkel nun auch rauchend im Auto saß.   
Danach setzte er sich auf die Hinterbank und sein Onkel fuhr los.  
Was für ein Beginn der Ferien. 

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, war aber nicht weniger beunruhigend. Sein Onkel begutachtete ihn abfällig vom Spiegel aus.   
Harry versuchte dies zu ignorieren, doch seine allgemeine Angst war dazu nicht in der Lage.   
Es wurde kein guter Sommer. Die Ankunft im Ligusterweg macht es nicht besser.   
Dort stand bereits seine Tante, und diese pfiff ihn rein und schickte ihn in sein Zimmer.   
Zunächst hielt sie ihn die übliche Rede, zuhören, leise sein, Aufgaben erfüllen und sonst ließ sie in zunächst in Ruhe.

Das Zimmer war genauso trostlos wie letzten Sommer, und auch wenn Harry wusste, dass er nicht lange blieb, konnte er es nicht ertragen.   
Dieser Ort bedeutete Schmerz und Leid für ihn, doch trotz seiner Zweifel und seiner Bitten, hatte Dumbles nie ein Wort zu Hilfe. 

Und wenn er dem Kobold traute, gab es da noch mehr.   
Schnaufend stellte er seinen Koffer in die Mitte des Raumes und ließ sich auf den alten Bett nieder.   
Nur ein paar Tage musste er ertragen und dann konnte er endlich hier weg.  
In seinem Zimmer sitzend, seufzend und in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, wurde er nach und nach trübsinnig. Konnte er es schaffen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
2.7.1995  
Der nächste Morgen begann mit dem Schrei seiner Tante, diese schrie nach seinem Namen und Harry musste sich zunächst orientieren. Nicht nur den Raum, auch alles andere musste er zunächst wahr haben, wie den Schmerz. Seine Tränke hatte er Abend zuvor noch genommen, doch der Schmerztrank, der ihn nur eine gewisse Zeit Erholung brachte, machte ihn auch dösig. Sein Körper hatte sich wohl einfach den Schlaf geschnappt. Nur schwer schaffte er es auf die Füße und kramte nach den Tränken, und der Flasche Wasser, die Poppey ihn mitgegeben hatte. Schnell nahm er die erforderlichen Mitteln und machte dann erst einen Körper Check, wie ging es dem Schmerz. In diesem Moment in Ordnung und aushaltbar, doch er hoffte es bliebe so, denn der Tag würde schwer werden.  
„JUNGE...“,röhrte die Stimme seiner Tante zu ihm.   
Schnell machte er sich auf und ging hinunter in die Küche, den Blick seiner Tante war nicht erfreut. Als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel, wurde es ihn bewusst, er war zu spät.  
„Fängt ja gut an, muss ich dich an deine Aufgaben erinnern Junge...“  
„Nein, Tante. Es tut mir leid...“, entschuldigen war immer der beste Weg.  
„Dann fang an...“  
Dies war alles, einfach anfangen und sie verschwand. Warum war sie überhaupt wach, fragte er sich und blickt ihr hinterher.  
Bevor er aber noch mehr Zeit verschwendete, machte er sich auf und an die Arbeit. Er schnappte sich alles für Frühstück. Die Aufbackbrötchen in den Ofen, den Bacon in die Pfanne und alles andere rauskramen. Das Frühstück sah wie folgt aus, für seine Tante, Obstsalat und Joghurt. Dazu für alle Kaffee und Kakao. Tee durfte er trinken, gnädigerweise. Für seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin gab es nur richtiges Frühstück, mehrere Brötchen mit Butter und dickem süßen Belag, dazu englisches Frühstück und alles voll fettig. Er selbst bekam nur das was üprig war, und dies war zu meist ein Teil seiner Tante. Diese aß nämlich nur wenig.  
In einer Rekordzeit von einer halben Stunde hatte er alles erledigt und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee neben dem Ofen in der Küche. Seine Verwandten beachteten ihn nicht als sie hinab kamen und begannen, natürlich auch mit Fernsehen dabei. Er selbst dachte nach und schaute auch auf das Armband des Koboldes. Wann sollte er dies nutzen?  
„JUNge...“, kam die Stimme und er gesellte sich an den Tisch. Seine Tante und Onkel blickten auf ihn. Ein Zettel lag auf den Tisch, und er wusste, dies waren seine Aufgaben.  
„Also Junge, keine Tricks, keine ihrer komischen Sachen und alles andere erledigt du schnell und lautlos. Deine Tante wird mir alles genau mitteilen und sonst gibt es Strafe...“, begann sein Onkel.  
Dieser verschwand dann und verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie, anscheinend zur Arbeit und auch sein Cousin haute ab. Harry blickte zu seiner Tante, dieser schaute ihn nur missbilligend an.  
Dann stand sie auf und drückte ihn die Liste in Hand.  
„Erledige es, dann gibt es keine Probleme...den Rest darfst du Essen. Ich werde lesen solange.“  
Harry blickte auf die Liste und stöhnte, es gab sogar Eintragungen für die folgenden Tage.  
Heute stand an, neben dem Frühstück entfernen, Haushalt machen, Kochen für Abendessen und Garage aufräumen.  
Schnell fing er an, denn wie er aus den letzten Jahren wusste, Garage war viel Arbeit.   
Es war vom Frühstück nur ein bisschen Obstsalat und ein halber Bacon üprig.  
Nur mühsellig schafft er es, den ersten Teil zu erledigen. Denn bereits in der Mitte der Arbeiten, als er gerade das Bad säuberte, begann der Schmerz. Bei jeder Bewegung, spürte er seine Knochen, die sich anfühlten als würden sie sich zusammen und auseinander ziehen. Als er sich bückte um den Boden der Badewanne zu scheuern, hatte er das Gefühl seine Muskeln würden reißen. Er wagte es seine Tante zu behelligen, denn diese war in ihr Buch vertieft.  
„Tant...“, fing er an, doch diese unterbrach ihn schon am Anfang.   
„Stör mich nicht...“  
„Aber.“  
„Bist du so verweichlicht worden, das du den bisschen nicht gewachsen bist. Das werde ich deinen Onkel meden, mach dich jetzt ran...“, ihr Zischen hörte er nur, doch sie schaute ihn nicht mal an.   
Das Schnauben und die Verachtung, verfolgten ihn ins Bad. Er hatte schon probiert in sein Zimmer zu kommen, doch dieses war abgeschlossen.  
Schnaufend schaffte er das Bad, und auch den Rest des Hauses trotz Schmerz und Hunger. Auch Erschöpfung machte sich breit in seinem Geiste.  
Als er dann in die Garage kam war es bereits mittags, und diese war schlimm. Zugemüllt, dreckig, und vor allen, war die Sortierung seiner letzten Jahre komplett weg. Wie sollt er dies schaffen? Und dies vor dem Abendessen, dies musste er bis zu späten Nachmittag geschafft haben.   
Er machte sich ans Weg, doch bereits bei der Hälfte musste er sich eingestehen, dies würde er nicht schaffen.  
Der Körper schmerzte, er schwitzte und er konnte nur keuchen.  
Was er nicht sah, war seine Tante.  
Diese stand vor der Garage und beobachte ihren Neffen, der Junge sah ihrer Meinung krank aus. Ihr war klar, das er die heutigen Arbeiten nicht schaffen würde. Auch wenn sie ihn verachtete, sterben sollte er nicht in ihrer Obhut. Sie wusste wie ihr Mann reagieren würde, doch gab es eine Sache die ihn abhielt. Krankheit, er will nämlich nicht von den kleinen Freak angesteckt werden.  
„Potter...“, sagte sie und müde grüne Augen sahen ihn an.  
„Das Abendessen mach ich, du machst hier nur alles fertig. Verstanden?“  
Er nickte und atmete erleichtert aus, den auch wenn es einfacher war. Auch dies war eine schwere Aufgabe.  
Bis Abends arbeitete er durch, und als er begann den letzten Dreck weg zu wischen und zu fegen, hatte er schwarze Flecken vor den Augen.  
Sein Onkel kam, und seine Tante sprach mit ihm.  
Er hörte nur Fetzen ihrer Worte, denn er schwindelte etwas.  
„Freak!“  
„Ansteckend...krank. Aufpassen...“  
Keuchend entfernte er den letzten Schmutz und begab sich in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
Jeder Schritt war eine Qual, und jedes bisschen seines Körpers war Schmerz.  
Es drehte sich alles um ihn, als er die Treppe hinauf stieg und als er seine Tür erreichte, zitterten seine Beine. Der Schmerz nahm ihn die Luft.  
Als er hinein ging, und gerade die Stimme seines Cousin wahrnahm, schwand alles und spürte wie er fiel...

5.7.1995  
Es waren einige Tage vergangen, und auch wenn sie es nicht sagen konnte, war sie besorgt. Ihr Neffe war seit dem Tag nach ihrer Ankunft Ohnmächtig. Windete sich in Schmerz und litt. Sie weiß jetzt noch, wie ihr Sohn schrie. Ihr erster Gedanke, war das er von Harry angegriffen worden war und sie und ihr Mann rannten nach oben. Doch dort verblüffte sie der Anblick.   
Auf dem Boden in dem schäbigen kleinen Zimmer lag ihr Neffe.   
Blass, Keuchend, ohnmächtig.  
Schockiert stand sie da.  
Doch dann löste sie ihre Starre und bewegte sich an die Seite ihres Neffen. Fühlte seine Stirne, und merkte die Hitze. Er hatte Fieber.   
„Dudders, hilf mir...“, sagte sie und gemeinsam hoben sie den schmalen Jungen auf das Bett.  
„Stirbt er...“, kam die gehässige Stimme ihres Mannes. Und die schadenfreudigen Augen schockierten sie.  
„Vernon...“, zischte sie.  
Unverständnis schauten sie an und dann verschwand er.  
Sie dagegen blickte auf ihren Neffen und dann auf ihren Sohn.  
„Mum, was ist mit Harry?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht...aber wir sollten ihm helfen. Hol kaltes Wasser und Handtücher. Dann mach etwas Tee.“, seufzend blickte sie ihren Sohn hinterher und machte sich dann daran Harry zu helfen.  
So ging es seit ein paar Tagen und sie wusste nicht, was sie noch tun konnte.  
Ihr Neffe hatte Fieber, hohes und sie hatte es nur schwer gehabt dieses runter zu kriegen. Oder dem Jungen etwas zu trinken einzuflößen. Sie dankte, das sie in den Sachen ihres Neffen diese Tränke mit Anweisungen gefunden hatte. Die Nährtränke haben ihr geholfen, das dieser nicht verhungerte.  
Aber nun am Abend des dritten Abends war sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende.

6.7.1995  
Am nächsten Morgen fand sie dann ihren immer noch ohnmächtigen Neffen, und begann ihr neues Ritual. Diesen etwas zu säubern und ihm die Tränke zu geben.  
Helfen tat es nur etwas.  
Alle paar stunden schaute sie nach ihm, ging ihrem Mann aus dem Weg und war überrascht über ihren hilfreichen Sohn.  
Als sie gegen Mittags nach ihrem Neffen schaute, fand sie diesen stark schwitzend, aber wach in seinem Bett.  
Schmerz begleitete ihn, Hitze brach über ihn aus. Die Dunkelheit schien sich zu lichten. Er spürte seinen Körper, jedes seiner Teile. Ob Knochen, Muskeln, Gefäße, Nerven, alles spürte er. Nur wage nahm er auch die Umgebung war, denn seine Augen zu öffnen dauert länger als vermutet.   
Langsam öffnet er diese, und sieht an die Decke seines Zimmers.   
Nun kann er zwar was sehen, doch es war schwierig etwas wahrzunehmen, das es sich alles drehte.   
„Harry...“, erklang die Stimme seiner Tante.  
Seinen Kopf zur Seite drehend, stand sie dort und diese besorgte Augen war er nicht gewöhnt.  
„Tan...“, versuchte er zu sagen.  
Sie sah ihn bedauernd an und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinen Bett. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und sprach sehr behutsam mit ihm: „Harry, du warst mehrere Tage ohnmächtig. Ich habe alles getan um zu helfen, aber da ich auch nicht deine Leute informieren konnte...“  
Seine geschockten Augen machten sie auf ihren Satz aufmerksam.  
„Du weist es nicht oder...?“  
„Was...“, flüsterte er.  
„Dein Schulleiter war vor vielen Jahren nach dem Start an dieser Schule hier, er hat darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass wir nie die Zauberwelt über Dinge von Dir informieren sollten. Er hat auch etwas gemacht, und selbst wenn wir wollten konnten wir es nicht. Vernon machte es nichts, so hat er nur mehr gedacht, er kann alles mit dir tun...“  
Harrys Gedanken wirbelten, dies würde bedeuten, dass egal was ihm im Haus seiner Verwandten geschah, selbst wenn sein Onkel in seiner Wut ihn schwer verletzten würde, dann würde es niemand erfahren.  
Voller Angst, versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch schwindlig fiel er wieder zurück. Es drehte sich alles vor seinen Augen.   
Er musste hier weg, doch er hatte keine Kraft, das Passwort für das Armband zu sagen. Voll erschöpft von diesen Infos, und von den Tatsachen über seinen Schulleiter fielen ihn die Augen zu.  
Der weitere Tag verbrachte er aus einer Mischung wacher Wirrzustände, Träume und Schmerzen. Um so mehr Stunden vergingen um so stärker wurden diese Schmerzen.  
Er wollte schreien, und doch kam erst nur ein Keuchen über seine Lippen.  
Es fühlte sich alles an, als würde es brennen, als würden seine Knochen brechen und sein Verstand zerfließen.  
Nicht mehr aushaltend, öffnete er seine Lippen für stumme Schreie.   
Schmerz, war das einzige was er fühlte.   
Und die Schwärze fiel wieder über ihn...


End file.
